One Night Can Change Life
by jocelynjude
Summary: Nothing is more confusing to Ally then when Austin plays games with her heart. But when will these games turn real? What if Austin doesn't know how handle drama? What will happen if Ally gets sick of playing these silly games? What happens when things turn for the worst? Well if you really wanna find out what happens, your gonna have to read. I promise you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So let me start with the basics, I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! But I love Auslly so here is my little story I hope you like it! –Jocelyn**

* * *

**YOUR POV**

Ally stood behind the counter helping the last customer check out.

"Ok that guitar is $350" She told her

The women took out her wallet set down 4 $100 bills. "Keep the change" She said picking up the guitar.

Ally stood there shocked, she quickly checked to make sure that the money wasn't fake, but it was real. "Um miss, this is a very generous tip, but I think it's too much for me?"

"Oh don't be silly I'm a music producer, I'm rich." She smiled then left without letting her getting another word in.

Ally put the money in the register and pulled out $50.

"Boo!"

She knew it was Austin, but she still screamed.

"Guess what time it is" He said in a low seductive voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm not sure, what time is it?" Ally said in the same low seductive voice gripping the side of the counter in case he tried to pull any tricks on her.

"7:30" He said in his normal voice.

Ally turned around and smacked his shoulder but ended up hurting her hand more. She clutched her hand in pain.

"Damn Austin why are you so strong!" She growled at him.

He chuckled in response. "Common, Trish and Dez are upstairs. Game night time." He said as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Everyone knew Ally had a crush on Austin. Even Austin knew. Austin has some of the same feeling toward her but he wasn't exactly sure. But he loved messing with Ally's head the way she always messes with his.

She made her way up to the music practice room where they had pushed all the furniture to the sides of the room and covered the floor with sleeping bags, pillows, and blanket. It was their every Friday night tradition since they were 15, a year after they decided to start their music careers.

What Austin and Ally didn't know is that Dez and Trish have been trying to get Ally and Austin together for a while now. Every Friday they try to inch them closer. They both know how much Ally loves Austin and even though Austin can't see it… He loves her more then she loves him. Even if that doesn't make much sense, neither does this situation.

* * *

**10 p.m**

"Ok it's 10. Let the games begin" Smirks Austin.

"What's first?" Asks Ally

"Truth or dare" Started Trish

"LAME!" Shouts Dez

"I wasn't finished… truth or dare, dirty edition." She said and flashed a smile at Ally, whose face was very pale by now with some flecks of red tinting her cheeks.

"So who's first?" Asks Austin

The room got silent.

"I'll go first." Ally said quietly.

"Give the dare or take it?" Asked Dez

"Take" She choked out.

When they say truth or dare dirty, there is no such thing as Truth.

A smirk formed on Austin's face. "I'll dare her"

Ally immediately turned her head towards Austin in shock.

"Um, ok. Go ahead I guess." Said Trish becoming slightly nervous

"I dare Ally to…."

* * *

By the next hour Trish and Dez had kissed 2 times, the 3rd actually ended up in a make-out session but, let's not bring back any memories. Ally sat in Austin lap, only in her underwear and a tank top. Austin sat there with Ally on his lap, only in his underwear.

"The hour of the game is up can I put my clothes back on" Ally said staring at the clock covering her body embarrassed

"Ally you know the rules. You have to stay that way until morning" Said Trish

Ally grabbed one of the blankets off the floor and covered herself in it.

Austin leaned forward so his lips were right next to her ear. "You don't have to worry about it. If we have the chance to get Trish and Dez to leave you can put your clothes back on"

Ally smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to him. He just nodded.

* * *

The next game was beer pong. Luckily Ally sucked at that game and only had to drink 3 cups of beer. So she was about halfway drunk. Not to mention that Trish and Dez were insanely drunk and they both decided to go home early. Austin was a little drunker then Ally but he only pretended to stink because if he got too drunk, he would have a horrible hangover, he might do something to hurt Ally, or he might do something he regrets to her. But now they were alone and Austin wasn't aware how his feelings were getting the best of him.

"Ally" He said to ally who was lying face down on the floor.

"Yeah" He heard her muffled voice say.

"How do I make you feel?"

"Different…."

"Like how"

"Like… good different"

This made Austin think long and hard. It was very difficult because he had a few too many drinks, his stupid male hormones were going wild, and what he needed now… was some fun.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter I'll post the next one soon. (That's where most of the rated M things with be(; ) Ok well don't forget to review! Everything helps -Jocelyn**

* * *

_**(FYI- They are 16/17 now and their personalities have changed slightly. So they might not be in character as much as they probably should be!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! But I do own this story I'm writing so please don't copy!**

* * *

By this time, the beer had gotten the best of him, and now all that's left is all the feelings, love, lust, and the heart he had for Ally.

"Hey Ally" he said

"Whaaat" She groaned

"Come over her" He said mentally creating a plan.

She looked at him confused but did what he said.

He patted right in front of him with a smirk on his face.

Ally started to get more and more confused but sat in front of him.

He motioned her to spin around.

By this point Ally was staring to get nervous because she hated the games he played with her. 'Accidently' brushing her hand on the piano when they were working on new songs, Him coming up behind Ally and whisper things into her ear always making her jump. Just those little things that make her wonder if he means it.

She cautiously turned around facing the opposite wall. Just feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck gave her butterflies like crazy.

"Do I make you nervous" He whispers in a low voice.

"No" She lied

He puts his heads on her shoulders and runs them down her arms.

"You're tense, are you sure I'm not making you nervous" He asked continuing in his low voice

"Yes, no… wait what?" She asked him confusing herself even more

She could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"Am. I. Making. You. Nervous." He repeated slower bringing his hands up to her shoulders again.

"No" She breathed out not realizing that she had been holding her breath since he touched her

"Ally, why are you lying to me? I know you're nervous, I know you want me, and I want you." He said this time in a more seductive voice.

This caught Ally's attention. Austin Moon wanted her? She turned her head to see his big brown eyes looking straight into hers. Within seconds that one thing she had wanted to do for 3 years, finally happened.

She turned around the rest of the way and got up on her knees facing him. Something had taken over his chocolate brown eyes, what was it? At first she thought it was love, but then it became more clearly identified as lust. Maybe years of lust.

**Ally's POV**

But I didn't have much time to think before his hands were around my neck and his lips were against mine. It was better than I ever imagined. The years of waiting were stuck inside until now. I could feel him wanting more, as I let his tongue enter my mouth. But when fighting for dominance wasn't enough, I knew there was no going back. I started to lean backward until I was completely lying down with Austin on top of me, a knee on each side of my hips, straddling me.

His hands made their way to the hem of my tank top, pulling it off throwing it somewhere, I can't remember where though. I started to feel really self-conscious because He had never seen me in anything less than a one piece bathing suit.

"You look perfect Ally." He told me. I guess he could tell how I felt.

I could feel me blushing but I didn't try to hide it.

"Your cute when you blush you know" He said making me blush more.

"Just finish what you started before I change my mind" I said. I can feel the beer kicking in more and more.

* * *

But that's all that I remember.

* * *

Here I am 4 years later, sitting in the rain outside my apartment building, and I haven't heard from Austin since he went to San Francisco for is music Career.

I bet your wondering how it went so fast. How that night went. The memory comes back slowly. Over the years that's all I've gathered from that night. But I remember I woke up with my dad standing over me shaking his head in disappointment. How I was a disgrace. After that he kicked me out. So I moved to Hollywood to become an Actress.

The reason I didn't become a musician is because it came with too many memories of Austin. I tried to block him out. Focus in scoring a part in a TV Show. And I did. I'm on a show called Switched at birth, and I landed the part of Bay. But my heart still ached. I see Austin on TV all the time. I see pictures of him and his girlfriends. I even bought his albums. The first one was the one all of us (Austin, Me, Trish, and Dez) helped produce. The next one was the one he produced with his band A5. My favorite is Love Me. I listen to it, and I feel like he is singing it to me. But I know that won't happen because he has a girlfriend, he lives in San Francisco, and I know Austin Moon has forgotten all about me.

So now I live in an apartment and hotel building. It's such a stupid thing to combine a hotel and an apartment building. You have the tourists that spend thousands of dollars to stay in a place where you might see some of the stars that live there, or you might not.

I live in the 2nd pent house. On the top of the 30 story building there's 5 pent houses on each side. 5 pent houses for the hotel and 5 for the apartments. It's a strange way to arrange them, but this is a huge building.

Knowing how soaked with rain I was I decided to go inside. As I walked through the doors I searched through my pockets for my keys I realized I left them in my apartment.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself

"Is there a problem Miss Dawson" Said Maggie. Maggie is always behind the counter. I wonder when she sleeps

"Um, yeah I forgot my key again, can you unlock me?" I asked politely walking up to the counter.

"Of course, would you like a towel too?" She asked looking me up and down.

Realizing that I was dripping water everywhere I replied "Oh, I'm so sorry! Yes please"

"Ok, I will be right back" She gave me a smile and left the counter going to a room which I never noticed before.

"Ally?" I heard someone say behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

"Ally Dawson?" I heard them say again.

I straightened up and put a smile on my face. I am an actress right? I turned around to see those brown eyes I fell in love with, his beach blonde surfer hair, and his bright smile.

"Austin!" I said with my squeaky OMG voice.

He opened his arms for a hug. I pointed out that I'm soaking wet. He shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around me. I accepted that he only missed me and wrapped my arms around him

"I haven't heard from you in forever!" He said still hugging me.

"Yeah, um, after the incident I moved to Hollywood and finished high school here. And then I went out for acting." I said resting my head on his chest. Yep, still rock hard.

"Yeah…" He said. After a moment of silence he said, "Ally I'm really sorry about that. I should have been more careful and I wasn't"

I just stood their hugging him without saying a word.

"Excuse me, Miss Dawson." Said Maggie breaking us from our hug

"Oh, um yeah, sorry" I said taking the towel from her hands and wrapping it over my shoulders and taking the spare key from her hands.

"Anytime" She said giving me a warm, curious smile. I knew she wanted to know about me and Austin's history but I just mouthed the word nothing. She nodded slightly.

"So Ally do you want to get some dinner tonight? Maybe catch up?" He asked

"Well I don't know, I mean I might have to go out with my co-starts but" She stopped when she saw Austin pull the puppy dog trick on her. "Fine"

He smiled and asked Maggie if he could borrow a pen and a piece of paper.

"Here's my number, give me a call tonight" He said giving me a wink.

I just smiled and went to the elevator going up to my apartment. When I get into the elevator and I'm all alone I say,

"Allison Dawson, what have you done"

* * *

**I liked this chapter. So I'm gonna summarize what happened. Ally and Austin got drunk and had sex but Ally can't remember it. After that she woke up the next morning with her dad knowing she was no longer a virgin, under aged, and she broke so many of her fathers' rules that he kicked her out of her house, and even Miami. I got the Switched at birth because the girl who plays Bay is Vanessa Marono. Aka the girl who plays Ally, that's her sister. Awe just look it up. And Then I got A5 because Ross Lynch (Austin) has a band called R5. You get it now? Ok well I'm having fun with this story. I'll update soon! Love you guys! (I rushed sorry for spelling or grammar!)**

**~Jocelyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Austin & Ally (aweeee ikr!)**

**Ok this is rated M for a reason. Just because things haven't spiced up yet, doesn't mean they won't! Just saying ;) Love you guys! Thanks for favoring/following/reviewing! I feel so successful!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I paced back and forth through my living room. I never thought I would actually see Austin unless we went to the Grammys together. I mean I like him. But after what happened to us, because of us, I'm not sure what to do. Do I stay and act like I like him. Do I move? Maybe I should just bear it tonight and see what he is doing here anyways.

I finally sat down and took a breath from pacing when I got a glimpse of the time. 6:45. I'll call Austin and make a reservation at the restaurant downstairs and figure these things out. Ugh I need to write my feelings out!

I went to the piano and started to play a tune

**I remember when I met you**

**I fell a little too hard**

**I didn't wanna let you know**

**That I liked that you from the start**

**The way you flip your hair**

**The way your walk is**

**Smooth and slow**

**Everything I missed**

**Is here again**

**How do I deal with it**

**My mind is crowded**

**And full of shit**

Before I could get to the chorus I heard the pager by the elevator ring. I walked over and hit the button

"Ally, Austin Moon is here, can he come up" Maggie's voice said

It took me a second to process but I said he could.

Within the next minute I heard the elevator ding and Austin walked out of the elevator wearing a blue, green, and pink plaid shirt which made me giggle.

"What did I do? I just got here" He said rolling his eyes.

"You're wearing a pink shirt" I said still giggling

"Man did I miss you. That laugh, you can't find anywhere else.

This made me blush but I turned away so he couldn't see.

"I like your house. I didn't know you were the pent house type." He says while walking up to the window and looking out the view

"Austin" I said wanting to get this question off my chest.

"Hmm" He said not turning towards her.

"Why are you here" I asked

"I'm guest staring on a TV Show here so I decided to stay at a 5 star hotel." He said turning around to look at me.

"Oh… which one" I asked curiously

"You've asked enough questions. So, it's my turn." He said walking over to the couch where I was

"Ok…" I said a little nervously

"Where did you go? After our night together I never saw you again." He said sitting right next to me. And I mean RIGHT next to me.

"My dad knew what we did. He got furious…. So he kicked me out. Then I moved to Hollywood with my cousin." I said watching Austin's face drop with every word.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. That night was so amazing but, not amazing enough for you to have to move away!" he said wrapping his arm around me.

I picked up his arm and put it back on his lap. "You have a girlfriend superstar."

"Wow you haven't changed at all, have you. Same boring old Ally" He got up, winked at her and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" I call after him.

"Don't we have that date? Because last time I recall, we were going to dinner" He said with a little smirk

"Shut up smart ass! Give me 5 minutes to change." I said running into my room.

I went to my huge walk in closet and pulled out a nice bright yellow dress, a jean jacket, and some white heels. After I changed into that I ran into my bathroom and did a quick smokey eye look with a light pink lip gloss, and some blush. To top it all off I put on the silver locket with A&A engraved on it. He bought it for me after our album hit stores. I walked out of my room and into the living room to see Austin sitting on the floor looking through my CD's.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to him

"Sitting" He said

"Stop being such a smart ass!" I yelled at him again.

He just chuckled and kept flipping through my CD's.

"Well someone who claimed to not know much about me, really likes my music." He said holding up the albums of him singing.

I do a nervous laugh.

He started to sing, "**Baby you can do no wrong, My money is yours, Give you little more because I love ya,love ya"**

I started to sing the next line with him, "**With me, girl, is where you belong, Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya above ya"**

Austin stood up and walked toward me as we sang the next verse, **"Love me, Love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me**…" He finally stopped right in front of me, I can feel his body heat warming me, and I can hear his heart beating faster and faster.

I wanted to kiss him. But I know it wouldn't be this easy. He loves to tease me. But it's my turn. I know he wants me, but I won't let him. I'm not going down until I know this is real. Plus he has a girlfriend. So I do one thing. I'm closer to his height now that I have heels on and I'm tall enough to lean foreward slightly and whisper in his ear

"Am I making you nervous" After giving him a minute to hang on to my words I turn and walk to the elevator. "You coming"

His mouth was hanging open but he closed it and straightened up trying to get his cool back.

I smirked and leaned up against the side of the elevator and raised an eye brow.

"Ohh two can play at that game." He mumbled and walked into the elevator and hit the 15 button.

I smiled at my accomplishment as we stood there in silence.

Austin leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms. "So you know that song, when I sang it with my band. I thought of you." He told me.

"Really?" I said raising my eye brow again

"Yep" he said getting off the wall and slowly walking towards me.

I started to get butterflies. He had this determined attitude, everything about him was perfect. Even when he wanted to get even with me. I have to stay focused that all he wants is to get back at me for what I just did.

"That's…. sweet" I said pulling off one of my famous smiles.

"See I might believe that, if I haven't seen your TV show." He said in a low husky voice

He walked right up to me and put his hands on the walls on both sides of me, so I was trapped.

"So you have seen me in the last few years." I said trying to mimic his voice

"Heh, I've kept my tabs on you as much as you've kept them on me" He said leaning closer to my face.

My heart started to beat faster and faster.

A smirk appeared on his face

"You may be a good actress Ally… but you're not fooling me" He said in a more seductive voice.

Like the way I did when I teased him he stayed like that until the elevator dinged. He walked out and held the doors for me. And what he said surprised me a lot

"Coming sexy?"

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I love this story! Tell me what you think ok? I might update this week but I'm not very good with keeping track of things. But I do get the email updates on my phone when you review, message me, or email me So let me know when your craving more! I love you guys!**

**(If you have anythig you really really want me to fit in that isn't already in my story line you can always feel free to message me :) )**

**-Jocelyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm starting to write this at 11:40pm on 9/9/12. I'm awake and I don't care about sleep. I've been all whack lately. I was sick on Friday; I've been PMSing a lot. You probably don't care. Ok wel here we go!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I walked out of the elevator and playfully hit his shoulder, "You said it not me" then I winked at him and walked into the door of our restaurant. "I never made reservations"

"Neither did I…" Said Austin

We both tried to cover our laughs but we weren't doing a very good job of it. Once we calmed down we walked up to the reservation table.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, and this is Austin Moon. We forgot to make a reservation and wondered if you had any tables available?" I said trying to be as polite and adorable as I could.

The man from behind the table looked up and smiled. "Oh my gosh! Your Austin Moon!"

I started to bite my lip in anger. I grew out of chewing on my hair, but biting my lip has started to become a habit. But how could the man know who he was and not me!

Austin just smiled and shook his head yes.

"Can I get your autograph?" He said scrambling for a piece of paper.

"Sure, but I'd really like a table for two" He said smiling and doing his puppy dog eyes.

Now that I think about it, there actually more of a brown and green mix. Not hazel. But there is brown and green in his eyes, they mix perfectly.

The man shook his head yes and held out a piece of paper and a pen. He signed it fast and handed the pen and paper back to him. The man gave a huge grin and pulled a waitress aside to take us to our table.

Our table was right beside the window, but on the down side it was like a bar except the table was up against the window so I had to sit beside him. That wasn't exactly the worst down side ever, but it was enough to make her think of the teasing Austin could do to her.

"Ally, are you ok?" Austin said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't want to take his hand off this time, even though we were in public now, I needed a little comfort. But I still put on my fake smile and turned toward him, "Fine"

I heard him sigh, "Ally how long is it going to take for you to realize that I care about you. And I know you're faking that smile."

"Girlfriend" I remind him.

"I don't care about her right now!" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, now I was shocked, "Ally I fucking care about you! I really do! Now answer this true this time! Are. You. Okay."

I bit my lip to hold back tears. But under my breath I softly say, "No"

He moved his arms around my back and gave me a hug. I just let me head fall on his shoulder.

"I'll get you a spotlight ok. And don't try to play that stage fright card on me." He whispered to me.

I just pulled my arms tighter around his body in response.

When we broke the hug apart we ordered our drinks. Well Austin ordered out drinks. He ordered me a Sweet Tea with ice and a lemon on the side. How does he still know I love that? Then he got a Coke knowing that drinking around me would be a good idea.

We placed our food orders after our drinks arrived. Then Austin got up off his chair and held out his hand for me to take. I offered a smile and took his hand. He walked me to the other side of the restaurant where there was a stage with 2 microphones and an acoustic guitar.. Somehow he'd been here before, but I didn't want to ruin the moment and ask him.

He led me up the steps of the stage and made me take a seat on one of the stools he pulled up for me. He went over and turned both mics on. Then he tapped one getting everyone's attention. You could hear multiple, "OMG AUSTIN MOON" and "NO. WAY!"

"Hey everyone. I'm Austin Moon and this is Ally Dawson." He said pointing to me.

I heard a few claps from people who probably recognized me from my TV show.

"Well Ally's going to sing for you today, and I think you'll like her! I know I love to hear her sing!" Says Austin who still is very enthusiastic

He turned to me and asked if I knew 'Say You'll stay'.

"You saw my music collection, what do you think?" I said trying to get a little smart ass on him.

He rolled his eyes "Don't go all smart ass on me or you'll have to pay."

I giggled at his remark.

He walked back up to the mic "Ally's going to sing 'Say you'll stay' by A5"

He started to play the beginning on the acoustic guitar after fixing the microphone to fit him.

* * *

"Tonight, we're all alone tonight,

There's never been a moment

that trembles like tonight.

I read ur eyes tonight,

I see a love I always known

From another time

That once again is mine,

I need to know

are you real?

Do u feel the way I feel?

Could you love?

Like I love you

say you can and

say you do

Say you'll stay,

Say you're sure,

Say my heart was made for yours.

Let our love lead the way

Say you'll stay (say you'll stay).

Tonight I've waited for tonight

I waited all my life

To be where we are

With you in my arms

I can't believe

how you shine

Is this moment really mine?

Could u love like I love you?

say you can and

say you do

Say you'll stay

by my side,

say it's more than just tonight

say you'll know

whenever let u are the wind and

I'll never walk away

say you'll stay forever in my arms

and whenever tears are falling boy,

I'll kiss them all away (i will kiss them all away)

so if u wanna be my man,

say you'll stay

Say you'll stay

say you're sure

say my heart was made for yours

let our love lead the way

say you'll stay

say you'll stay

STAY…" I sang the whole song without freaking out or crying.

* * *

"And that was Ally Dawson with her own spin on Say You'll Stay!" cheered Austin.

This time the whole crowd that had formed cheered and clapped for me.

I smiled and bowed. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Thanks to Austin

When the crowed finally died down we walked back to our seats but before I could sit Austin grabbed me.

"What?" I said grabbing on to his arms for support.

"I did you something that you secretly wanted and you enjoyed it." He said clarifying it.

"Yeah? What's your point?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"Ally. I want you to kiss me." He said looking me softly in the eyes.

I started to give me one of my famous looks that says 'what did you just say'

"It doesn't have to be on my lips" He said pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes and went to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head quickly so I was kissing his lips. I really liked it at first but then I realized that he was winning and I couldn't let that happen just yet. I slowly pulled away from the kiss so it didn't look like I was rushing away from it. Austin was pretty dazed by it so I decided to take advantage while I could.

I took my index finger and put it under his chin pulling him closer to my face. Then I whispered, "You owe me for that"

He whispered back, "Ally, It's worth it."

* * *

**YEAH I finished this at 12:41 am! About an hour! I hope you like it maybe I can sleep now? We'll see Love you guys, review if you want! (Song is say you'll stay by R5. this is my favorite one :) )**

**-Jocelyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**I like dem reviews **** keep up the reviews! They motivate me! So I've been zoning out think about my crush and then Ross Lynch. Because I'm determined to become an actress in Hollywood, and I plan on meeting Ross Lynch while he falls in love with me ;) Just kidding…. kinda. I'm dead serious! Just my goal in life **** thought I might share it with you because I can. I absolutely love love love Say you'll stay! I think Ross is an amazing singer and I could listen to this song all day! Love you guys!**

**Yeah i know that was random but... just thought i'd entertain you with my crazy life dreams :)**

**-Jocelyn**

**I just re read my chapter and i copied the wrong lyrics for say you'll stay! OMG D:**

**Well it goes,**

**Say you'll stay (ay) I just keep on wishing everyday (hey) no more running around (running around) running around. running around, just stay you'll stay :)**

**Ally's POV**

I started to hang onto his words. "It's worth it." But i know that i couldn't do this. After what happened I didn't want to be left broken again. Plus he had a girlfriend, so if someone saw what happened the last few minutes, i'm so screwed. We finished our food in a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward. We talked over a few song ideas. We laughed at the crazy fans of different celebrities occasionally walking by the building with signs that we couldn't read because we were so high up. We had fun like old times.

We finished our food and he paid for me which we had a small argument about, but he claimed it was the 'Gentlemen thing to do' but i retorted something about how he was hardly a man when he was just a big kid.

We walked back to the elevator and pushed my floor button and scanned the key (You push the pent house button and scan the key so they know its you and not just random people can go to your room unless they are given a guest key). Once we got in the elevator we stood on opposite walls and stayed quiet until the doors closed.

"Ally, you know i do like you." He said crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall.

"I know..." I said looking at my shoes

"That night was amazing, but it wasn't worth what happened at all!" He said putting emphasis on the words 'wasn't worth'

I started to play with the bracelet on my wrist. He didn't know i didn't remember.

"What's wrong?" He said straightening up, ready to jump into action if nessicary.

"Austin... I don't remember much about that night..." I said looking up at him with sad eyes

A smirk appeared on his face. He got off the wall and walked over and put his hand on my face gently tilting it upward so i was looking into his eyes. "So you mean you doing remember this?" He leaned down slowly and kissed my lips softly.

I was mesmerized by it, but the thing is i don't remember it! I wish i did now...

I took extra time to slowly pull away biting my lip as did. But i slowly shook my head 'no'. "I don't. Can you... tell me what happened?"

It took him a minute to reply. "Ally, what fun is there in that?" And within an instant that smirk was back on his face so I just pushed him away from me and rolled my eyes

"You're mean. You know that right?"

He gave me a look that said 'Do you _really _think that'

I tried to hold back my smile but was saved by the elevator ding and i stepped out of the elevator and laid down on the couch. He came and sat on the floor beside the couch i was on.

"Hey Ally, can I ask you a favor?" He said staring off in space.

I turned sideways so I was looking at the back of his head. I loved his hair. I've never seen someones hair so blonde and wavy at the same time. It was because he surfed so much. But everyone in his family had straight hair. Well everyone that I knew about.

"Sure."

"I couldn't get a hotel room, and I'm guest starring on a TV Show tomorrow. Could I crash here tonight? The woman up front told me that there would be rooms open tomorrow. But none tonight." He said starting to play with his necklace.

This meant a lot. Last time the slept in the same room, well you see how that played out. I can't even remember! But would 1 night be so bad... I have a guest bedroom? I normally use it when Trish comes over. Plus that would give me more time to see him since I've cried over him the past years.

"Ok, just tonight. But, you have to stay in the guest bedroom. And no funny business either." I said with a serious tone

He just chuckled. "Same old Ally.

My phone starting ringing like crazy in my purse. I quickly got up and took it out. And answered

"Hello"

"ALLY!"

"Oh hey Trish, whats up?"

"TURN ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW! CHANNEL 5!"

"What?"

"JUST DO IT! I CAN'T EXPLAIN!"

Then she hung up. I ran back to the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

"What's wrong?" Asked Austin

I just shushed him and turned on to channel 5. What I saw, made me grab onto Austin for support.

It was Austin and I at that restaurant... KISSING!

The headline stated that Austin was 'Hooking up with his new co-start'

"Au-austin. What does that mean..." I said stuttering

"I'm your new guest star on Switched at Birth... for the next few episodes at least... that's why i'm here." He said pausing as the news cut to his girlfriend yelling at the camera men and informing them that Austin and her were OVER. And her throwing the pictures of them, teddy bears, and other junk Austin gave her, out into the pouring rain.

They added pictures of me singing Austins song, Me hugging him, they even had pictures of us in the elevator when he trapped up against the wall.

"Oh.. my... god.." I said my eyes tearing up.

I let go of Austin and grabbed a pillow tat was on the couch and buried my face into it.

Within seconds I felt Austins strong arms wrap around me. I was so mad that this got out. What is work going to say. What will people think. Are the just going to call me a 'rebound' or a 'fling'? I wanted to scream at Austin to get out. I wanted to tell him to never come back. But where would that get me. Back to where I was this morning. Sitting in the rain. Wishing he was here? I decided that I didn't want him to leave. Not this time. I wasn't going to let him go, not even if they tried to pull him away from me.

"Austin. I don't know what to do now. What are they gonna say?" I said looking up at him trying to ignore how horrible I probably looked.

"I don't care what they think Ally. And you shouldn't either." He said taking his thumb and gently wiping my tears away

"But... I don't want to rush anything. I don't want this to end up like last time." I said laying my head on his chest

"Ally, I will never rush you, pressure you, or force you to do anything you don't want. Well, within reason."

I sat back up giving him a look.

He stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled and took it. He walked me over to the piano bench and sat me down while he grabbed the guitar.

He started to play a few chords before i knew what he was doing. I turned around and started to play along with him on the piano. So instead of the rock version of this song, we ended up with a more relaxed, soft, acoustic version.

He started to sing

"

I played it safe,  
I Kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
and didn't live for today  
Oh girl and then I met you  
Open my eyes to something new  
You know you set me free like no one else  
You got me actin' a fool

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now i'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah  
You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of aero planes (Woah)  
That's why, why  
I'm crazy, it's true,(hey)  
crazy for you.  
You got me base jump living and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain (Woah)  
I can't lie, lie  
I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you.

Midnight dippin' in the pool  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
thats what I love about you  
Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl cause now i'm livin'  
It feels so right, yeah

You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
Got me jumping out of aero planes (Woah)  
That's why, why  
I'm crazy, it's true,(Hey)  
crazy for you.  
You got me base jump living and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie, lie  
I'm crazy, it's true,(Hey)  
razy for you

I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (Without a parachute)  
And i'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (Woah)  
Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeahhhhhh

You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
Got me jumping out of aero planes (Woah)  
That's why, why  
I'm crazy, it's true,(Hey)  
crazy for you

You got me base jump living and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain (Woah)  
That's why, why  
I'm crazy, it's true,(Hey)  
crazy for you  
I'm crazy, it's true  
crazy for you."

When he played the last few chords I felt something. The one feeling i've missed. That thing I haven't felt in years. Love.

"I think I have a bonus song for my new album. Featuring Ally Dawson." He said putting the guitar away.

I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I like it. But WE have work tomorrow. So I'm crashing. Guest rooms down the hall, second door on the left."

"Where's the bathroom?" He said pushing some of my hair behind me ear

"There's one in my room. The showers broken in the other bathroom." I said looking down at my feet trying to hide my blush. I hate it when he does those little things. They always make me blush. If he's going to be on the show with me, i might as well forget about applying blush.

"Ok, I'll take a shower around 6ish so hopefully I won't wake you up." He said taking my face in his hand pulling it towards his.

I have defiantly lost this battle with love today. I kissed him in the elevator, the restaurant, after the song, and a kiss for goodnight. That's more kisses then I've given in my entire life!

"Goodnight" I said walking into my bedroom

"Night" He said walking back to his room.

I took off my smeared makeup, and brushed my teeth. Changed into my Sonic Boom shirt that I slept in, and my torn shorts that I've had since 9th grade. I always wore them to sleep. My shirt had worn down edges, my shorts had holes on the sides. Maybe I'll go shopping with Austin this week and buy some new clothes.

A smile started to spread across my face as I drifted off. Austin and Ally, that sounds about right.

**This was a long chapter to write. But i'm tired so i'll try to write a quick chapter after this if i don't crash first. But i'm trying my best to get 2 more chapters in this weekend! Keep reviewing, that's what keeps me going :) Love you guys!**

**-Jocelyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't start this chapter until today. But I am so determined to finish this whole story and I love it so so so so so so so much! It's just that good in my opinion! :) Well I'm gonna keep this Authors note short and simple and just say how happy i am because of all the favorites and followers I have :D Ok well love you guys!**

**-Jocelyn**

* * *

**-Allys POV-**

It was about 6:20 when i forced my eyes open. I could hear the shower running from the bathroom.

Another smile crept up on my face.

"Austin's in my shower." I thought to myself.

Yesterday morning I was crying that he wasn't here. He came and started playing games. He kissed me... more than once. And apparently we were dating. If you use the word 'dating' loosely. I really don't want to rush it. Don't want to repeat anything bad.

I really didn't wanna get up yet. I just decided to lay there under my blankets until he came out.

A few minutes later the shower turned off and he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He saw me looking at him and I threw the blankets over my head trying to hide my blush.

He started to laugh softly.

"Ally, it's ok. I'm wearing a towel"

"Too... much... abs" I said dorkishly.

He started to laugh again. "Hey, you said it, not me"

I threw the blankets off my head and gave him a look. But he came back with giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop it!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Chill, I was just messing with ya" He tossed the pillow back on my bed, "I'll make some breakfast while you get ready."

I nodded and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was the stream on the mirror. Austin wrote 'Morning Ally-Gator. Big day :)'

This made me feel all warm inside.

I took a shower, blow dried my hair, straightened it, but on some light makeup knowing that they would do it in the hair and makeup trailer before we started shooting. I put on a Light blue skirt, white tank top, and a yellow jacket. It's not like I'm purposely wearing a lot of yellow because it's Austin's favorite color or something...

I walked out into the air filled with the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon.

"You look nice today. I like your jacket. Yellows my favorite color." He said plopping a plate of pancakes and bacon on the dinning room table

"Oh really? I had no idea (Lies). I didn't know you knew how to make pancakes?" I said sitting down

"Please, it's my favorite food how could i not know how to make them?" He said making a 'puh' sound on the word please. And he say down practically shoving the pancakes in his mouth

I rolled my eyes and elbowed his side. He smiled and sat down. I just now realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but jeans.

I groaned and put my head down on the table

"What now?" He said mimicking my groan

"Abs. Go put on a shirt." I demanded

"Common Ally. Don't be a pussy." He teased

I stood up and tried to shove him out of his chair. Well, that didn't work. He barely moved at all actually. Instead he just looked up at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"We're gonna be late. I have no idea how many people are going to be asking about 'us'." I said emphasizing the word 'us'.

"Ally. What is 'us'? I mean, are we an 'us'?" He said in a completely serious tone.

Luckily I was faced toward the elevator so he couldn't see my face. I really didn't know what we were. I wanted us to be an 'us'. I really did. But instead I turned around, bent down, and kissed his cheek in response.

I got up and grabbed his shirt off the couch, grabbed my purse and sunglasses, and walked to the elevator.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said getting up and walking over toward me.

"Well I think it should." I smiled at him and opened the elevator. We both stepped in and hit the lobby button. To my surprise the lobby was quite empty. I guess most of the tourists haven't bothered to wake up yet.

When we walked outside it was worse. There were cameras, fans, signs, reporters. There were a lot of people. We didn't answer anyone but we forced our way through the crowed and got into my car.

* * *

It took about 10 minutes to get onto the highway but we were alone now. Just on our way to the studio beating the morning traffic by an hour.

"Good thing we left early." Said Austin popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to be that... crowded." I said pausing at the end

"Were a lot of commotion aren't we." He said with a sad tone in his voice

I started to feel bad. It's been less then a day and we were already dating. But if you think about it, it's been a lot longer. I mean we were best friends for 3 years, had sex (as far as i know) and then had a long... long... break. But now we were a couple. And we had to adjust to that fact.

I reached down and held his free hand that wasn't on the wheel. "We're gonna be worth it. I just know it." I said watching him as a smile lit up his face.

Once we made it to the studio we noticed another group of fans lined up around the building. There neon colored signs called us 'Auslly'. Awe cute!

We got out and locked the door while the security guards tried to beat the fans to us. The fans won. Everyone rushed up asking us to sign their magazines. Woah wait, what! Austin and me were on the cover of Seventeen, Hollywood, and People! Well that was fast. We signed a few Magazines and posters before the security guards helped us escape all the chaos we caused.

We got inside where my cast was waiting for me. They had so many questions, I thought they were just like the fans outside. I finally decided to sit them all down and tell them the story before someone told them the wrong.

"So I'm sure most of you heard... or saw... me and Austin were kissing, hugging, and singing together. But i'm here to tell you the story before some crazy person comes up with ideas." I said as they all watched in awe.

"Well back in Miami I lived with my dad and we owned a store called Sonic Boom. My mom died when i was little so I had to adapt to living with my father which wasn't easy. One day, Austin came in and started playing the drums with corn dogs claiming he was making a music video with his friend Dez." To my surprise it was as if everyone was hanging onto my every word. I noticed that they had some cameras on me. I'm guessing they wanted to be the first people to give footage of the story.

"After that he took my song without realizing it and became an overnight superstar, And that's how he got famous. After that we made me the songwriter, Austin the singer, Dez the music video director and website producer, and Trish was our Manager." Everyone was still hanging on to EVERY WORD. Was i honestly that interesting.

"I always had a crush on Austin and he knew it. I don't know what he thought though." I said looking to Austin for an answer

"I had so many feelings Ally. I didn't know how to deal with them, so i ignored them hoping they would go away. They never did." He said giving me a warm smile. Making me blush.

"Anyways, we kept that up for a year when we produced his first album. After that we decided that we would have a crazy sleepover every Friday night in celebration. We'd play games until midnight and then the guys would leave, and Trish and I would crash on the floor. About a year later when we were 17, we had another sleepover but something came up with Trish and Dez and they had to leave early. They left me and Austin alone. Something about that night was... different. Austin looked at me a different way. It wasn't a teasing way like he normally was it was a... loving way. He came clean about how he felt. And I felt the same way. We ended up falling asleep in each others arms that night. Austin got up early and did whatever, but when I woke up my dad was furious with me. He called me a disgrace and such. But he kicked me out leaving me to live with my cousin here in Hollywood. And I never saw Austin again in person until yesterday. I missed him so much. All the feelings that were stored away were finally allowed to roam when i saw him. That kiss in the restaurant, I was glad it happened. But having it published everywhere made me feel like everything was going to fast. Like that one night. I didn't want that to happen again so i'm making sure we take it slower this time. Much slower."

By now some of them had tears in their eyes. Some had their mouths wide open. But when I looked over at Austin, he had the most amazing look on his face that i couldn't begin to describe. I reached over and grabbed his hand pulling him closer. I leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. Knowing people and cameras were watching, I decided to keep it quick and he knew the same. So we ended it and he put his arm around me while I laid my head against his chest.

Katie stood up and gave us a big hug. "I'm so supporting you on this Ally, He's smoking hot" She whispered in my ear making me smile.

The rest of the cast and crew stood up and give us a big hug. And we have a huge cast where a few of them are hearing impaired, but they could feel the moment and knew they had to support us. When we broke from the hug the director crowded us in a big circle where we all put our fists in.

"To Austin and Ally. Better together." He said quoting our first song. We all did a big fist bump and did a mini fist explosion afterwards.

Now this big family I have now. It's better than I would have imagined.

* * *

**Ok Yay :) I finished this chapter. Ok well i might do the next one tonight since I hardly sleep on Sunday nights. Ok don't forget to review, follow, or favorite :) Love you guys**

**-Jocelyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No... i still do not own Austin and Ally... :(**

**Wow 17 followers. Hold the phone just HOLD. THE. PHONE! Are you messin with me :3 **

**Ok well i'm timing myself. Its 9:57 as I'm writing this line and we are gonna see how long it takes me to write this, (including me like, brushing my teeth or something)**

**Ok well here we go, oh wait, 9:58. Mann that rhymed :) Ok I'm wasting time. GO**

**-Jocelyn**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Allys story made me realize how stupid I was not to fall for her. And i never knew how much the games I played with her actually hurt her. From now on I won't hurt her. I won't play games.

After we did the fist bump a bunch of guy co-stars came up and gave me a pat on the back. Even Sean (Emmett) Who only speaks sign language gave me a thumbs up.

We went back to Ally's dressing room that was covered in pictures of her life throughout the years. She had a corner couch against the far 2 walls, a mini fridge beside that, A vanity on the opposite wall, and a rack of clothing for the scenes they were shooting today.

"I like your dressing room Alls." I said walking over and inspecting the inside of the fridge.

"Thanks" She giggled softly, "There isn't anything in there but water"

I stood up and sat down on the couch bummed "I figures that out 10 seconds ago"

She walked over to the couch and hugged me. "Don't be sad. You haven't seen your dressing room yet." She said taking my hand. We walked into the hall and pointed to a dressing room at the end of the hall. "That's normally the guest dressing room. I bet it has your name on it now."

I looked down the hall and could make out the words, 'Austin Moon' written on the piece of paper on the door. i looked toward Ally with an "Ohhhh myyyy goddd" face and rushed down the hallway to my dressing room.

Inside there was a black couch similar to the one in Ally's dressing room, there was a green mini fridge by my black vanity, a rack of clothes for today, A mini trampoline in the center of the room, and the entire room, was YELLOW!

"Oh... my... god..." I mumbled under my breath. "THIS IS AWESOME!" I yelled and ran to the mini trampoline.

I jumped on it acting very kid-like knowing Ally was probably rolling her eyes at my behavior. I didn't care at the moment because I was so happy at the yellow dressing room with the trampoline. I love this trampoline! Did i mention I like trampolines?

I felt like i needed to do something more impressive than jumping. So i did a flip and landed on my feet. When I could finally see straight again I saw Ally giving me a soft smile and lightly clapping her hands.

"Lovely" She said in a British accent.

"Was it preformed well" I said in the same British accent

"Extraordinary" She said continuing the accent

We held that way for a minute then started bursting out laughing.

"Did that even make sense" she said gasping for air in the middle of her laughing fit

"I don't think so" I laughed falling back against the couch.

After we finally calmed ourselves down she told me where the scene was.

"Ok so you walk out of your dressing room and to the left, is stage 1, and to the right, is stage 2. Today, tomorrow, and Wednesday, we are working on stage 1, and Thursday and Friday, we work on stage 2." she said leaning against the doorway

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get ready" I said waving her away.

"And action" She said snapping her fingers and walking away

Man did I love that Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I walked away from Austin's room and smiled the way there. It felt like old times. Except without the teasing. And If i felt like it I could slip his hand in my pocket without him caring. I could run up and kiss him if i wanted to. I could tell him I loved him, and he wouldn't hesitate to say it back. This, is how it should be. And this is how it is.

A went into my dressing room and got out my clothes. They let me do my make-up for certain scenes, and then when we have to do the big ones, they leave it up to the hair and make-up teams.

I changed out of my clothes and into a Plaid shirt, laced camisole, cuffed Capri, and a pair of bright pink chucks. I admired myself in the mirror. The clothing designers really know how to make me look flattering. The colors complement my medium fair skin and brown eyes. The clothes hug my figure in all the right places. They made me look pretty damn hot.

The makeup card said I needed a simple green eye shadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. I did all of that within 10 minutes. The hair card told me that i needed a side fishtail braid. Done in 5 minutes.

By the time I was done I had free time so i picked up the acoustic guitar I kept in the corner. I did learn to play the guitar after I took one from Sonic Boom after my dad kicked me out. So when I was at my place I played the Piano, but here, I preferred the guitar.

I came up with a catchy tune and started to sing a few lyrics that popped into my head

"On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a guy that looked like you  
I guess thats deja vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe  
Or where ever to get away from me  
Oh but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by"

I liked that song. It made me feel better about my situation

"I like it." I looked up really quick to see my director (We are just gonna call him steve) Steve, walking into my dressing room.

"Oh hey Steve. I didn't know you were there" I said watching him walk over to the couch

"Yeah I heard most of that song. Its sounded pretty good. But i want to talk to you about Austin." He said stopping about 5 feet in front of me

I was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling. "What about Austin..."

"I just have a feeling like... you two aren't meant for each other. I feel like he's a heart breaker." He said observing the pictures on the wall.

"What are you trying to say..." I don't like where this is going.

"I don't like you dating Austin Moon. And I know he is going to hurt you. Just another piece in his games. Just... Another... Piece."

* * *

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN :O Ok well the bus is coming in 10 minutes and its 7:47. I stopped writing last night around 11ish. And i started writing this morning at about 7:40. So... you do the math i guess? Sorry it's a really shorter chapter. I'll try to get a longer one in this week :) Start guessing whats gonna happen! If you do get it right i'll try to update sooner :)**

**Love you guys!**

**~Jocelyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Things are starting to get dramatic! This is kind of filler chapter when the NEXT chapter is the big blow. As in BOOM you won't see it coming. **

**_I have a twitter now for me :) Its: JocelynJude _  
**

**_Ok so go follow me and i'll keep you updated about my stories and if you're interested, silly things about my life. Ok now read! _**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**(NOT MY BEST CHAPTER)**

**No I don't own Austin and Ally :(**

* * *

**Ally's** **POV**

On that note he gave me a nod and left. Leaving me with those words.

"Just a piece in his games..." I repeated over and over in my head.

This was supposed to be the time of my life. Austins here, he's on my TV show, MOST of my cast loves 'Auslly'. This is NOT supposed to turn into a Hunger Games novel!

Suddenly there was a knocking. When I looked up there was Austin leaning against the door frame.

"You look nice" He said with a warm sweet smile.

Was it fake... no Ally it can't be... but he never really did say he was done with those games did he...

"Thanks." I said not into our conversation

Trying to lighten up whatever mood was in the room and walked over and picked up the guitar.

"You play?" He asks inspecting it

"A little."

There was another long pause.

"Whats wrong Alls?" He said sitting beside me

I couldn't work up the nerve to look him in the eye. How would I ask him if he was done with games...

"Ally. Whats wrong" He said more firmly now going into protective Austin mode.

The was another pause.

I finally was able to udder the words, "Am I a piece in your games"

"Ally. You were never a game." He said after another pause.

"I know you'd mess with me. But that was then... what's now."

"Now, is real..." He said gently lacing his fingers in between mine

"No more games..." I asked

"No more games." He clarified.

"Promise"

"Cross my heart, hope to die"

When I finally got the courage to look up into his eyes i instantly fell into a trans. They were so full of love and power.

I reached up and cupped his face in my hands giving him a soft, passionate kiss. When we pulled away his eyes were back to usual Austin and he helped me off the couch.

Before we made it out the door he stopped me and told me, "Ally, I don't want to lose you ever again. Since I promised you that i wouldn't play games, not like I was. But I want you to promise me that you won't leave me again."

Even though he was talking for less then a minute I had tears in my eyes. But he gently took my face in his hands. "Ally don't cry. Don't want to mess up any of that makeup." He said and on that note he popped me on the nose, and pulled me out the door to Stage 1.

* * *

The next few days went by something like that. The fans warmed up to the idea of me and Austin dating. It was Wednesday now and we are on our way to an interview with Tiger Beat. They paid a lot of money top try to get the big inside scoop on us. but we told them the same thing we told the cast (just a repeat of the last chapter)

_"I'm sure most of you've seen me and Austin kissing, hugging, and singing together. But i'm here to tell you the story before some crazy person comes up with ideas._" I said as the reported was writing down ever word I was saying. Even though they were recording it.

_"Well back in Miami I lived with my dad and we owned a store called Sonic Boom. My mom died when i was little so I had to adapt to living with my father which wasn't easy. One day, Austin came in and started playing the drums with corn dogs claiming he was making a music video with his friend Dez. After that he took my song without realizing it and became an overnight superstar, And that's how he got famous. After that we made me the songwriter, Austin the singer, Dez the music video director and website producer, and Trish was our Manager."_ The reporter was on the edge of her seat and she stopped writing down everything I was saying. Thank goodness!

_"I always had a crush on Austin and he knew it. I don't know what he thought though." _I said looking to Austin for an answer.

**"I had so many feelings Ally. I didn't know how to deal with them, so i ignored them hoping they would go away. They never did."** Austin said repeating the exact words he said to me on Monday, making me blush again.

_"Anyways, we kept that up for a year when we produced his first album. After that we decided that we would have a crazy sleepover every Friday night in celebration. We'd play games until midnight and then the guys would leave, and Trish and I would crash on the floor. About a year later when we were 17, we had another sleepover but something came up with Trish and Dez and they had to leave early. They left me and Austin alone. Something about that night was... different. Austin looked at me a different way. It wasn't a teasing way like he normally was it was a... loving way. He came clean about how he felt. And I felt the same way. We ended up falling asleep in each others arms that night. Austin got up early and did whatever, but when I woke up my dad was furious with me. He called me a disgrace and such. But he kicked me out leaving me to live with my cousin here in Hollywood. And I never saw Austin again in person until yesterday. I missed him so much. All the feelings that were stored away were finally allowed to roam when i saw him. That kiss in the restaurant, I was glad it happened. But having it published everywhere made me feel like everything was going to fast. Like that one night. I didn't want that to happen again so i'm making sure we take it slower this time. Much slower." _

By now the camera crew and reporter had the same reaction the cast did. Teary eyed, face in awe.

"Could you please sing a song for us. Both of you?" She said trying to cover the tears in her voice

I smiled and looked at Austin. I knew what he was thinking. The song that we wanted to sing for a while now. And here it is.

"Sometimes it feels like  
You lost your swag  
You got a kick me sign coverin'  
The skills that you have  
And it all looks wrong  
When your lookin' down  
You get dizzy doin' 360's  
And you can't break out

* * *

Even when you feel like you  
Ain't all that just don't forget  
That I got your back, now turn up  
The beat and bump that track, yeah

* * *

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style pop your collar cuz' your all  
Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss

* * *

Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it  
The way that you do, no-o-o  
The way that you do

* * *

Your off the charts,  
Your number one,  
You got the fire so keep burnin it UP"

Since he sang that part of the song I decided to sing part of a song to make a small last minute mash-up of the two songs.

**"Hey I just met you**

**and this is crazy**

**here's my number**

**so call me maybe**

**it's hard to look right**

**at you baby**

**but here's my number**

**so. call. me. maybe"**

When i finished Austin was right beside me with his arm around me.

"I think Tiger Beat, along with the rest of the world, are falling in love with you more everyday." Said the reporter.

"And Austin, I'd keep a grip on her, she's a keeper." When she said this Austin pulled a small blush but covered it up by pulling me closer to him

"I'd be a fool to let this one go. Don't want to be calling her 'The one that got away'." Said Austin making everyone crack up.

The new headline of Tiger beat" Austin and Ally: More than you know.

* * *

**Ok well I really feel like updating more this week. But its 11 now so i better crash. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter!  JocelynJude**

**I'll try my best to keep you updated!**

**The songs in this chapter are: 'The way that you do' By Ross Lynch**

**And 'Call me maybe' by... well, you all should know that by now ;)**

**Love you guys!**

**-Jocelyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY STORY GOT WIPED OUT! It's Saturday and my laptop closed out the internet and guess what went with it... UNSAVED! Yes I know. But because i'm so I'm keeping this chapter to the point. Grrrrrrr :(**

**Twitter- JocelynJude**

**-Jocelyn**

* * *

**ALLY's POV**

The next days went the same. Woken up by Austin in the shower. Except now I felt more comfortable when he walked out with only a towel around his waist.

I woke up when I heard the shower turn off. What was today again... oh, right, it's Wednesday. Now... there was something I needed to do today but... I don't know what.

My thoughts were interrupted by Austin tackling me in bed making me scream.

He started laughing, "Relax I have clothes on"

I looked at as much of him as I could see and to my surprise he was right, he had jeans on. That's a start right?

"You scared me" I said hitting him on the shoulder.

He smiled, "I can tell, your hearts beating pretty fast"

I blushed. He didn't know that it was beating because he was on top of me. Not because he scared me. But he moved around so his head was on my stomach and he's laying sideways. I remembered when my mother and I used to do this. I would lay on her stomach and she'd run her fingers through my hair. So I put another pillow under my head and started brushing my fingers through his damp hair.

"So guess what today is?" He asked softly as if not wanting to completely awaken me

"Umm..." I paused

He chuckled quietly, "It's when our official story goes public"

That's right. Yesterday we had an interview with Popstar Magazine. It was the same thing we told to our cast and crew on Monday. Like... exactly exact.

I groaned at the thought of people asking me questions about us.

Austin reached up and held the hand that wasn't running through his hair.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I will finish filming with you guys on Friday. Then I'm performing at the L.A. fair on Saturday and Sunday. Then I'm all yours." When he finished he turned his head and smiled at me.

'I'm all yours' echoed throughout her head.

"I am all yours. And I want to stay like that." I said twirling his hair now.

"Ally" Austin said breaking my train of thought.

"Hmm" I mumbled

He slowly got off me, "We're gonna be late if you don't take a shower now. Because you don't even want to see the mob of fans waiting for us"

My face got pale. A mob of fans? I've never had that many fans cheering my name, or wanting my autograph. Was it always like this for Austin? I guess i'm going to have to get used to it. But for now, I need to focus on getting out of here!

* * *

We were 10 minutes late when we arrived at the studio. Austin taught me that the only way to break through a crowd of fans is to have a sharpie and sign everything that's thrown towards you. Most of them were Magazines. And some were iPhones... That reminds me of when we went shopping yesterday...

* * *

...

"_Ally why are you wasting your money on lipstick?" He asked annoyed at being in a girly store._

_"Because I'm a girl. Plus you don't want me to kiss you with some Walmart lipstick do you?" I said throwing another lipstick into the basket._

_I could feel a smirk appear on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" I exclaimed_

_"Who said I'm smirking" He said trying to hide it_

_"You're just that predictable" I said. He put his arm on my shoulder and whirled me around you I was facing him._

_He leaned closer to my ear, "As long as you're kissing me I couldn't care less if you leave a lipstick stain on me."_

_This made me blush but i decided to whisper back, "But I want everyone to know that you're MINE" I said putting emphasis on the word 'mine'_

_He groaned "Ally you are such a handful"_

_I got up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, then examined it. He realized that I was testing the lipstick color and wiped it off the best he could._

_"Chill Moon," I threw another lipstick in the basket, "Pink Passion does leave too bad a mark"_

_I could see a smile approach his face but he was fighting it off the best he could. "Common, I have a surprise for you" he said turning away from me so I couldn't see his smile, even though I always know when he smiles._

_We helped me pay for my make-up and offered to carry my bags. He is such a dork sometimes. He took my hand and we started walking._

_"Where are we going?" I asked_

_"It's a surprise."_

_I looked at him annoyed. He knew I don't like surprises. _

_"Remember my 16th birthday" I said still looking at him_

_"Mhmm"_

_"And you guys threw me a surprise party..." _

_He chuckled, "And you punched your dad in the face, yeah i remember"_

_My face got red with embarrassment. Since I have so much hatred towards my dad now, I'm fine with punching him in the face, but it was still pretty embarrassing._

_He saw my embarrassment and pulled me closer throwing his arm around me making my red face turn into a soft blush._

_"So you know how your phone is on its last call?" He said jokingly_

_"Yeah..." _

_"Well I felt like I owed you for everything you've done for me. Not just in the past days, but I mean for EVERYTHING."_

_I gave him warm smile, "I couldn't have done what I do without you"_

_We finally stopped and I looked around. I saw a McDonalds, a Forever 21, and a Apple store. WAIT. An Apple Store!_

_"Please tell me we are going to Forever 21..." I said nervously looking up at him_

_He chuckled again, "Common sweet cheeks, let's go." He said walking towards the Apple store._

_"Austin you really don't have to do this. I mean, I can buy my phone when I need it" _

_He smiled and kept walking. "So you know the iPhone 5 came out last week." He said as he opened the door for me_

_"Yeah..." I trailed off. I've never been into an Apple store. I've only ordered my iPhone 3 online_

_We walked up to the counter. "Hello, I'm Austin Moon. I have a special order for me." The man at the counter nodded and went to the back of the store. Then Austin Turned toward me. "White or black?"_

_"White..." I said admiring the rows of iPhone's on the wall_

_He went over to the wall and picked up 2 white iPhone 5s, Went to the counter and paid for them, and picked up the package that was 'a surprise'._

_Without saying a word we left the store and went to the restaurant beside the McDonald's that I didn't notice before._

_When we sat down and ordered our drinks he set the stuff in front of us._

_"The iPhone is already set up with your number. I knew you'd choose white, so i just had them place it on the wall" He said as he opened the box handing me the phone._

_"Why did you do all this for me?" I asked examining my new phone._

_"Because you've done so much for me. And I never got to give you a proper thank you." He said un-boxing his phone._

_"What about the other box." I pointed to the brown box sitting beside him._

_"Well that's just something a little extra." He pushed the box toward me._

_When I opened it there was a smaller blue box and a smaller pink box._

_"Pinks for you, blues for me." He said picking up the blue box._

_When I opened the pink box I saw inside there was a case for my new phone. And on the back there was a plastic key, a felt A, a plastic bow, and glitter covering the case._

_"Oh my gosh... this is so pretty! I love it!" I said with a huge smile_

_(Let me describe the case. Think of a simple iPhone case with black glitter everywhere. Then picture a plastic pink Hello Kitty bow on the corner where the camera isn't. In the center of the case think of a pink 'A'. and below that is a black fancy key. If you want more information PM me or something)_

_I looked up at his and his was plain black with a yellow A in the middle._

_I got up and gave him a huge hug and gave him a soft kiss._

_"You really didn't have to do this for me" I told him as a started to move back to my seat but he caught me before I could make it back_

_"Ally, I'd do anything for you" He whispered in my ear making shivers go down my spine_

_..._

* * *

Austin snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Ally?"

I just gave him a warm smile, "Sorry, zoned out"

"Oh Really?" He said sarcastically. I elbowed his side.

"Common. We have work to do.

* * *

I finished up my scenes for the day and got out my phone. He was so sweet to do this for me. He knew my phone was trash. And I absolutely love this case. He just thinks of everything. I texted him, "Hey, I just finished shooting, wanna meet up and get some food?"

About a minute later I got a reply, "Shooting last scene. Meet me at my dressing room in 5 minutes :)"

I decided to head down to his dressing room now. I liked to write things on his mirror with dry erase marker. Like, 'Meet me for dinner at 6', or 'love you:)'. Just cute little things like that. I was about to enter his dressing room when something, or someone, caught my eye. I slowly turned around to see that oh too familiar blonde wavy hair.

"Oh I guess Austin ended early" I thought to myself.

But something was different... Was it his hair? I looked a little darker but something elses seemed to look VERY different. Hands were tangled in it. Those hands, they weren't mine. But as I looked closer I got a glimpse of someone else. Someone who I would know anywhere. That someone is someone I've hated for 6 months. And That was Austin's ex-girlfriend.** And she, was kissing Austin... fucking... Moon.**

* * *

**Sorry for the nonsense in this chapter. I was just sooo angry about my chapter deleting on me that I wanted to get it done. But I'll post another chapter soon. I promise :) I love your reviews so much! They inspire me to write more, and to write quicker! I have a bunch of ideas for this story. The next chapter is going to be a quick filler so I might get it done tonight! Review and tell me how I did? Love you guys!**

**-Jocelyn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i feel like the last chapter was a bust when the end few words if all I wanted. But this should be a better chapter :) Ok well read on! :)**

**-Jocelyn**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

What... WHAT... WHAT! Austin is making out with his EX! WHAT THE HELL!

I stormed into his dressing room. I am SO ANGRY AT HIM! THAT BASTARD! UGHHHHH

I took my lipstick our of my pocket. And took off the lid. All my anger was building up and I had to let it out this way.

So I wrote. 'YOU FUCKING BASTARD! OBVIOUSLY THESE GAMES AREN'T OVER! BUT WE SURE ARE -Ally'

That hardly helped. I was still extremely angry with him. And i probably always will be!

So I took out my phone again and ripped off the case. I wasn't destroying the phone. I needed that. But The case, gone. I smashed it against the wall, making sure it was visible to him.

I stormed back out of the room to see that the hallway where they once were was empty. But when i looked down towards stage 2 I saw Austin walking down the hallway towards me with a smile on his face.

What was he smiling about. Stupid bastard. But I didn't want him to be able to talk to me. Not before he saw what I've done to his room. So I started running up to my dressing room to grab my purse and take a cab home. But with my luck, Austin came running after me calling my name.

"Ally! Ally what's wrong?" He yelled after me.

I just have to make it to my dressing room. Aw forget it! He's too fast. Before I know it he's right behind me, and then he's in front of me and I ran into him, making me hit the floor hard.

"Ally what happened?" He said getting down beside me trying to help me up. I just hit him and pushed him away.

"Get away" I mumbled angrily

"What?" He asked hurt filling his voice.

"Get. Away" I stated more clearly.

"Ally, what happened? You can tell me." He said, hurt still in his voice.

I just got up and walked away, not looking back.

"That bastard. You'll figure out what you've done soon enough. He may play games but I never knew he'd be a cheater." I thought to myself.

* * *

**AUSTIN POV FROM EARLIER**

I was about to go back to the set for the last scene of the day when I got a text from Ally

"Hey I just finished shooting. Wanna get some food?"

I quickly replied, "Shooting last scene. Meet me at my dressing room in 5 minutes :)"

"Austin you're on" Called the director (Steve).

"Kay" I replied. I set my phone down on my chair and ran into do my scene.

I was don't in about 2 minutes because one of the lights burned out and we just called it a day.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked towards the door of the stage when I saw my Ex girlfriend (Amanda) and some guy who looked a little like me.

"OMG Austie!" She screamed like it was totally weird seeing me on a show I was guest starring for.

"Hi Amanda" I said looking at me feet.

There was no real reason to break up with her so I felt bad we had to break it off that way. But no doubt she wanted her revenge for it.

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like we're strangers!" He said playfully punching m shoulder.

"Oh I'm just in a hurry. But nice seeing you." I said trying to escape this conversation.

"Oh wait, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Riker." He said introducing the stranger. (Hmm Riker makes an appearance;) )

I examined the man. He looked a lot like me. All though his hair was slightly darker and his eyes were more brown than mine. He was also a little taller, so maybe about 6 feet tall? Or 6'1? But she was obviously trying to make me jealous.

But I wasn't at all.

"Hi" I said giving him a warm smile.

He smiled and nodded toward me.

"Well it was cool seeing you again. Bye" I said quickly and walking around them and out the door.

When i walked down the hall to my dressing room I saw Ally stomp out and look down the hall at me. She didn't seem like herself. I smiled and waved but she just ran down the hallway towards her room. I immediately started running after her.

Something defiantly wasn't right.

"Ally! Ally, what's wrong!" I yelled after her.

She didn't answer. I quickly caught up to her and stopped her. She ran into me making her fall to the ground. I sat down beside her and offered my hand.

"Ally what happened?" I asked. But she held out her hand and pushed me away.

"Get away" She mumbled.

"What?" I heard what she said

"Get. Away." She stated clearly and coldly

"Ally, what happened?" I asked again.

But she just got up, and walked away. Passed her dressing room, and out the door. Leaving me on the floor, clueless.

After reliving the situation several times I couldn't figure out what happened.

I decided to let her cool off for a bit. So I walked into my dressing room to see something on my mirror. This wasn't a normal note Ally would write. This one was full of hatred and language i've never heard her say. EVER.

It said, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! OBVIOUSLY THESE GAMES AREN'T OVER! BUT WE SURE ARE -Ally"

Why would Ally write that? I was done with games. I haven't played any since I told her I wasn't. And why am I a bastard?

I wasn't going to let her go this time. I'm mad that she would accuse me of nothing. And I WILL get to the bottom of this.

I was about to storm out the door when I saw something by the door. The phone case I had personalized for ally. It was crushed into pieces on the floor.

I growled in frustration and smacked the wall. I learned not to punch the wall because if i did, it would be more likely to break. Smacking the wall normally put a small dent, but not as noticeable as a punch. Not this time. You could clearly see a dent. But what did I care.

I stormed out of the room and down the hall.

Ally Dawson. What the hell?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I got to the apartment too soon. I wasn't ready to break down crying. I wasn't ready to hate Austin. But what other choice did I have. He cheated on me. And I was too upset to talk to him.

When the elevator dinged I ran to my bed room and slammed myself onto my bed. I started to cry my hear out. I was crying for about 20 minutes before I cried myself to sleep.

About 10 mintues later I was woken up by Austin who called my name from the living room.

"GO AWAY" I screamed through my door

"ALLY! I want you to tell me RIGHT NOW why you are so angry at me!" He yelled back

"STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" I screamed with my voice cracking from tears

"ALLY TELL ME WHAT I FUCKING DID!" He screamed

I opened my door to see Austins face red and his eyes watering.

"You kissed HER! You KISSED her!" I said yelling on certain words

"Ally within the past week I've only kissed YOU!" He said practically screaming on the word 'you'

"STOP LYING BASTARD!" I started to scream again

"I'M NOT LYING ALLY! I SAID I STOPPED PLAYING GAMES AND I MEANT IT!" He said screaming at me

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" I yelled tears falling down my face

"THEN YOU STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

I lost it. I fell down to the ground and covered my eyes, breaking down crying again.

Austin ran over and sat beside me. He didn't touch me. He just sat there and let me cry. I felt the need to punch him. Somehow he knew and he pointed to his shoulder when I looked up. I punched it as hard as I could which barely moved him at all.

When I calmed down It was dark outside and Austin was right beside me.

"Why did you kiss her." I asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't kiss anyone" he replied.

"You did. I saw you. After you texted me I saw you making out with... her." I said reliving the horrible memory.

"Who's her?" He asked like he didn't know.

"Stop playing dumb. I saw you kissing... Amanda..." I said saying her name with disgust.

"Ally, She has a new boyfriend. Plus I was on set when I texted you."

I didn't believe him. I saw what I saw. I know what I know. And I don't know how to take it.

"Austin..." I said under my breath "I'm done... I don't know what to believe."

He was quiet for a while.

"What about the fans." he asks.

When I'm look up at him the moon's light was hitting him perfectly as he looked towards the window opening to the balcony. How long have I been like this? A mess, sitting here.

"I don't know..." I mumbled

"How about, until you figure out that i'm right and I never kissed another girl, you can act like you're dating me, and when we're alone, you can ignore me as much as you want." He said turning his head so he's looking at me again

I sighed. Why was he denying it. But I just nodded, stood up, and closed the door right in his face.

* * *

**So how'd you like this chapter? Let me know below!**

**Oh man just came up with a rhyme! Listen:**

**Hey... Ho...**

**Just let me know**

**In the reviews below ;)**

* * *

**Ok well love you guys! **

**Twitter Jocelynjude**

**love you guys!**

**-Jocelyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so happy you guys loved my last chapters! I felt bad about what I did but you are just gonna love this story :) I know it :3 Ok well here we go with the truth!**

**Twitter- JocelynJude**

**Disclaimer: No i don't... :(**

**-Jocelyn**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I got no sleep last night. I sat there, thinking, partly crying, and confused. This is exactly how i used to spend my weekends after I was kicked out of Miami.

At 5:30 Austin came in and took a shower. I pretend to be asleep. Partly at least. I was so exhausted that I could have slept, but I loved hearing Austin. Even when I was angry at him. The way he walked. The sound of his feet dragging softly on the carpet. Everything seemed too perfect about him. Well except for the fact that he cheated on me. That sucked.

When the shower finally turned off I pretended to be asleep. I heard him get out, the towel taken off the rack, and the door opening. I might be wrong, but I think I heard him sigh, and whisper, "Ally, why don't you believe me..." Then I heard him slowly walk out into the living room, and then his door closing.

What do I believe...

I slowly got out of bed, went into the bathroom and turned on the cold shower. I needed some way to stay awake.

My eyes got caught on the mirror. Written in the steam from his shower, "I love you Ally, and I will NEVER hurt you. Ever."

I didn't want to erase it. It just made me feel warm inside. Not with anger though. He was almost impossible to be angry at.

I took a shower, washed my hair, shaved my legs, all that good stuff.

When I got out and looked in the mirror Austins writing was gone and replaced with my horrible face. Like, bad! My eyes were red and baggy, I had red patches on my face. I looked terrible.

I rushed to put on my makeup the best I could. But even with so many coats of concealer, I looked a mess.

I decided to give up. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, UGGs, and a pink sweatshirt. So I looked like I was tired. Hopefully no one would know I was up all night.

When I walked out into the living room Austin was on the couch watching TV. When he saw me his raised an eyebrow curiously. I just gave him an angry look and walked into the kitchen.

Austin just had a long sigh, "Ally, you're gonna have to talk to me sometime."

I kept giving him the silent treatment.

When I opened up the cabinet I saw that the cereal was on the top self. And I'm barley 5'6".

I heard Austin clear his throat somewhere behind me. When I turned around he was leaning against the island watching me struggle.

I pointed to the cereal on the top shelf, but he just raised his eyebrow again making me roll my eyes. So I pointed to the cereal again and he rolled his eyes and started to walk back to the couch.

"Wait!" I blurted out making him smirk and turn around.

"Hmm" He said smirking

"Can you get me the cereal" I mumbled

"What?" He said walking over to me

"Can you get me the cereal..." I said a little bit louder

He reached up and got the cereal. When I went to grab it from his hands he held it above me where I couldn't reach.

"Austin!" I groaned

"Whats the magic word." He said smirking again

"Please..." I said giving him the pouty face.

"Actually It was 'Austin is so smoking hot'. But since you look like a train wreck today, i'll accept your please." He said handing me the cereal box.

I punched him hard in the arm. "Blame yourself for that." I said as a took the cereal from his hands. Watching his smirk turn into a frown.

I went over to the other cabinet and got out a coffee mug and poured the cereal in, grabbed the milk from the fridge, poured it in, and put it away.

When I got a spoon and turned around Austin gave me a confused yet disgusted look.

"What?" I said scooping up some of the cereal in the mug

"You're crazy" He said shaking his head

"And where do you think I get THAT from" I said raising an eyebrow

He gave me a look that made me laugh.

* * *

We made it to the studio with a minimal amount of fans asking for autographs. When we walked in my make-up team was waiting for me. When they saw my face I swear they almost cried.

"Oh.. my... god... WHAT HAPPENED" One of them named Macy exclaimed

"Long night..." I said shrugging

They looked at me and Austin with curiosity.

Immediately me and Austin looked at each other

"Nooo!" We said simultaneously holding out our hands

They just nodded with mischievous smiles on the face making me face palm.

They took me into my dressing room and did my makeup to i looked normal, gossiping back in forth quietly.

When I was dressed and looking lively, I went to stage 1 only to be stopped my my director (Steve -_-).

"Hey Ally, Whats wrong you looked terrible this morning" He said giving me a pat on the back.

"Just a long night." I said shrugging

"I heard you were up crying all night because of Austin. Didn't I tell you'd he'd break your heart." He said giving me a look.

Wait... hold up. What? How'd he know what Austin did... and that i'd be up crying. Something didn't seem right. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"No actually. Me and Austin had something... going on last night." I said giving him a warm smile.

His expression turned from warm to an expression I can only describe as furious.

"Oh I forgot something In my dressing room. Hold on." I said running down the hall and turning towards my dressing room. I walked straight passed my dressing room and into Security.

"Can I see the footage from yesterday." I said to the main Security guard.

He narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly.

I had him play the footage from the front door and to my surprise, Austin was right! Amanda came in with someone else. She checked her watch then started to make out with the mysterious man. It also showed me walking to Austins dressing room, Freaking out, and storming into the room.

Then Amanda and the man walked towards Stage 2 where Austin was. Austin was doing a scene when I watched one of the workers unplug a light and the Director (Steve -_-') getting angry and sending Austin away. He ran into Amanda and the man where she freaked out and Austin stood there in disgust. Then saying hi to the weird man, and walking back to his dressing room where I freaked out and ran away. Did i really look that horrible...

But that isn't the problem right now. I owe Austin a huge apology... and I can only apologize in one... way... and it's something that I've been thinking about for years... _Sex_

* * *

**AHHH another short chapter! But It was a pretty good one... right? Ok, so I'm posting 1 more chapter this weekend and you'll just have to wait until next weekend for something special ;)**

**Heyy... Ho...**

**Just let me know**

**In the reviews below ;)**

**Ok love you guys! **

**Twitter- JocelynJude (Specifically for updates on stories and me freaking out about R5 and Austin&Ally. so follow!)**

**-Jocelyn :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for some spelling mistakes. I don't have Microsoft word anymore because of the stupid free trials. But I'm working on getting another free trial! Ok well here's the last chapter of the weekend! I know these have been kind of short, but they have been very dramatic. So this one... its kinda dramatic and you may freak out. Just a little precaution.**

**-I just want to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and followed! Those people keep me happy and writing! I try my hardest to update when I can! I also try my hardest to keep you guys Happy! You guys can talk to me through twitter now! I've said it before but i created a twitter for JocelynJude. It isn't my main twitter but it is one where I keep you guys updated on my stories and my life. You can also tweet me questions, ideas, or anything really. I just want you guys to know how much you mean to me! So if you took the time to read all this, Thank you! :) I love every one of you!-**

**-Jocelyn**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I know what I needed to do but i don't want it to be easy. I've officially tried my best to forget the past and realize that something was up with the director (Steve-_-''') and I think I know what.

I thanked the security guard and angrily rushed out of the room. I went to stage one and saw the director (Steve-_-'''''') talking to Sean about the scene.

"Can I talk to you." I said angrily to him.

"Sure Ally, what's up." He said coldly

"I know what you did. And it's not going to work." I sad stomping my foot

"I don't know what you mean. Because to me, it seems like it already has." He said with an evil grin appearing on his face.

"What do you-" I started but then my mind turned to something else. 'Austin'.

His grin turned into a smirk

"I quit." I stated loud enough for everyone to hear

His smirk turned into disbelief, "Wha- What? You can't quit! You have a contract!" He yelled

"Well, I just quit! You're suck a jerk for sabotaging me! I hope you get fired bastard" I yelled with so much anger in my voice

By now the entire crew was staring at me.

"Attention everyone! This man, is an ass hole!" I exclaimed pointing towards him, "You have just lost your main star. Enjoy!"

His face turned red with anger, "You can't quit on me! I've done too much damage to you now for you to get me angry" he screamed

My face turned pale and my mind raced back to Austin

"Austin" I said under my breath.

The director's (STEVE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!) smirk reappeared and he snickered, "Exactly"

I started to cream his name "Austin!" and i ran out the door and down the hallway calling his name. "Austin! AUSTIN!"

I got no reply. By now I was a mess.

"Where's Austin. Must... find... AUSTIN!" I told myself several times

I ran to his dressing room hoping his was in there but he wasn't, instead I saw something terrifying. Written in something red on his mirror was, "You mess up, and he gets messed up. Here's your first clue bitch, 'Once silent but then heard. Remember when you said say you'll stay?'. This color looks nice. Doesn't it."

I was almost on the edge of tears. That was the same lipstick color I wrote with yesterday. Something happened with Austin. And someone has Austin-napped him. And I knew soon enough security would come to throw me out. And I could get nothing out of the director (STEVE! NOW YOU KNOW WHY I'VE BEEN GOING -_-'''' EVERY TIME I SAY THAT).

I ran back to my dressing room and threw everything I could in a bag, grabbed my purse. And ran. I ran right out of the building, and right to a taxi cab. I arrived at my building shortly after. I rushed in a quick 'hi' to Maggie and went up to my apartment throwing my bags on the couch. I thought about the last clue.

"Once silent but then heard. Remember when you said say you'll stay?". I repeated to myself.

The restaurant. They were talking about that time when I sang Say you'll stay (Remember my fail... yeah :( i will go back and fix it later).

I went down to the floor and rushed into the restaurant. I went up to the front desk.

"Hi I actually preformed here a couple of days, and I think I left something on the stage." I said panting form running around.

The man looked up. It was the same man from before. "Oh my gosh! You're Ally Dawson!"

I smiled at him recognizing me and nodded politely. "I really need to look around the stage. I think I left something very important here."

"Sure of course!" I exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Go ahead." He pointed toward the stage.

I rushed to the stage in a hurry and let my eyes skim over everything. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I decided to take a quick look around the stool I was sitting on.

Nothing.

I sighed in frustration. "Austin... where are you!" I said to myself.

My eyes caught sight of the guitar Austin was playing that day. Something inside. A letter, or note?

I causally walked over to the guitar and picked it up. Sure enough inside was a note with a red -A- on it. I slipped it into my pocket realizing i was still wearing the jeans and shirt I changed into at the studio.

I walked out of the restaurant thanking the man and signing an autograph for him. It felt good to sign an autograph again but I was more worried about Austin.

When I stepped out of the elevator into the living room I opened the letter and it red in red lipstick,

"Hey bitch. I see you were smart enough to find the first clue. But I need to warn you. If you tell anyone about this, He gets hurt. _WORSE! _Now I know you've been banned from the studio so good luck collecting Austins things. That is unless you do what I ask. Now you're going on a little scavenger hunt. But this is different. You are searching for your precious boyfriend. If you complete this you will get him back. So here's your first item.

#1. Somewhere in American Eagle is Austin's famous pink underwear. Find them and your next item will be attached to the tag. Enjoy bitch."

I was in tears by now. I just wanted Austin. And how did she manage to fit all that on a piece of paper written in LIPSTICK!

When I looked at the time it was about 11. I decided to run down to the L.A. American Eagle.

When I got there I went straight to the boys section and looked around the underwear racks. People around me were whispering about how 'Ally Dawson was searching through underwear'.

I turned around and looked at them and said, "What? Austin needs new boxers."

They just smiled and walked away with their purchases. Thank goodness.

At the top rack I got a glimpse of neon pink boxers. How the heck was I going to reach that. Man where Austin's height when you need it!

"Miss, do you need any help?" I turned around and saw Dallas. Wearing an American Eagle employee card.

When did he get here! I decided to push it aside and pretend like i didn't know him. "Yes, I would like those pink boxers on the top rack, please." I said pointing to them.

He smiled and nodded. He reached up for them and pulled them down. "Weird. I thought we ran out of stock of these."

"Oh really? Well I just thought my boyfriend needed more boxers. And he liked to be different and wear neon colors so... yeah." I said trying to avoid any unwanted subjects.

"Is that all you would like?" He asked handing my the boxers.

I nodded and smiled.

"Ok well I'll take you over at counter 2." He said as he walked over to the check out counters.

He rang them up and I paid. I quickly escaped all the wandering eyes as i clumsily left the store running into several people on the way out. All I wanted was to check the tag and get to the next clue. Because all I wanted, was Austin Moon.

I got to a less crowded food court and opened the bag. I un-packaged the boxers and took off the note attached to the tag. It read,

"Hey Bitch. I see you've found me. You have 2 more clues until you have to go search for your little boyfriend. You're so pathetic. But I might as well give you another hint for your scavenger hunt.

#2 Remember when/where you got your iPhone case. You broke every last piece of it, just like I will break you. "

I stared at the note in disbelieve.

'You broke every last piece of it, just like I will break you.' Those words echoed throughout her head.

'Austin... I miss you... I will get to you! Just bear through it... please.'

* * *

**Last chapter for this weekend. Keep reviewing please! They always make my day so much happier! Let me know what you think**

**Heyy...Ho**

**Just let me know**

**In the reviews below**

**:)**

**Ok well that's all I can think of. Oh and I've said this a lot before, but my twitter is JocelynJude**

**Love you guys so much!**

**-Jocelyn**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! So you readyy for this chapter! Of course I just have to make it a great chapter because its Chapter 13! Why is this such an important chapter Joce? Well, 13 is my lucky/favorite number so what person would I be if i didn't make this a good chapter?!**

**Not a very long chapter but a HUGE HUGE ONE!**

**HUGE THANKS TO PUGGABOO27! (Did I spell that right?) She is probably my best friend right now even though things are a little... tight... I guess, but she helped me out with an idea that i was struggling with. So what friend would I be to take all the credit?**

_** Make sure you let her know what you think in the reviews!**_

**Love you guys!**

**-Jocelyn**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I slumped around the kitchen in thought.

I broke the phone case Austin got me. Shattered it is more of a work to use for it. That what she's talking about. Great...

"How am I going to get into the studio without being busted." I said out loud

It was weird not having Austin answering me when i thought out loud. I miss him... a lot.

When I looked at the clock it showed 11:08pm in bright colors. When did the day end? I don't even remember it starting. But no hope in pacing around for the next 7 hours. I might as well try and sleep.

I went into my bathroom and washed my face. I threw on my normal Sonic Boom tee and my ripped shorts and collapsed into bed. I need to remember to go shopping with Austin. I wonder if he will carry my bags? Oh wait, I don't have Austin... No more Austin.

The tears slowly and silently built up. I didn't want them to fall. I didn't want to wake up with tear stains covering my face. But before I knew it, tears were spilling and I wasn't sleeping.

In conclusion, I got no sleep tonight.

* * *

I heard my alarm buzz in the morning. By then I was half asleep, but that's the closest I've gotten so far.

My eyes were sore from crying and getting not much sleep at all in the past 2 nights. But my alarm just won't let me sleep in!

I sat up and slammed my first on my alarm clock cracking the screen. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

Last night I came up with a plan A and plan B to get inside the studio to get the second note.

Plan A was to get there super early and sneak in and out before anyone notices.

Plan B was... well we can get there when we get there.

I forced myself up and dragged my feet along the carpet to the bathroom.

When I got in there I washed my face, threw my hair up in a high pony tail, and put on a lot of make-up in attempt to cover the bags under my eyes, the redness circling them, and the horrible red streaks then seem to rip their way through my skin and leave redness that lasts days at times. I gave up when I looked good enough to think I just pulled a bad allnighter. When I went to my closet to throw something on I noticed one of Austins' sweatshirts was on the floor by the door. I picked it up and held it to my face. Breathing all the Austin I could off of it.

'Austin' I thought to myself.

Now I was more determined to kill that bitch and find Austin.

I threw on a knit sweater, capris, and a pair of pink Converse. Trying to pull myself together in as little time as possible.

I ran into the kitchen to grab some cereal when i remembered i couldn't reach the top shelf where Austin put it. I'm starting to wonder if he put it back that high for a reason. Oh well, I can't think about that now. I _need_ Austin. I really do. So instead I grabbed a donut in the breakfast section of the lobby.

I was about to walk out when Maggie stopped me and handed me the latest edition of Popstar Magazine. Man were the quick, because on the cover was me yelling at the director (Steve-_-''''') with the big caption saying "I QUIT".

I quickly turned to the article where it basically said I was fed up with the way he was treating me and Austin. Woe, since when was a magazine as right as this? I handed it back to Maggie and thanked her then rushed out the door.

After I got through the crowd of fans which I was slowly getting used to, I turned on the car and checked my watch. 7:10, perfect.

I drove easily through L.A. missing the early morning traffic by a good hour or so.

I got to the studio just in time to see the security guard, Rick, unlocking the door.

'_Shit' _I thought to myself, now what!?

Plan B! I remember now!

I jumped out of my car and locked it running up to Rick.

He turned around and looked surprised when he saw me, "Ally? I thought you quit?" He said knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

I bit my lip getting a little worried about what he would say. "Um. I actually forgot something of mine in Austin's dressing room and it's really important." I said trying to sound as urgent as possible.

He stood there, in thought for a minute and then opened the door allowing me to go to Austins room. When I walked in I saw the pieces of phone case on the floor on top of a piece of paper with a red A on it.

I picked up the pieces of the case and put them in my purse. I wasn't going to lie to the security guard. I did want the case back. I'm Ally Dawson and I don't lie.

I picked up the note and read the words loud and clear.

"Hey Bitch, go and check your dressing room if you dare ;)"

I stuffed the note in my pocket and quickly and quietly slipped out of his dressing room and into mine. Well, my old one. And too my surprise their was a note taped to the mirror with a red lipstick arrow pointing to it.

I cautiously walked over to it and untaped it from the mirror. It read,

"Dear Alls, I hope you don't get to angry that I left without telling you good-bye! I have a meeting with my manager today so I won't be there for lunch. Then tonight I'm spending it with my family band and grabbing some more stuff to bring back to your apartment tomorrow. Love you!-Austin"

What was this, a joke? I reviewed the note and noticed something I didn't before. On the bottom written in red marker was. "Sorry, It killed me to watch him walk into your dressing room and put this there yesterday, so I just HAD to get some revenge Bitch."

This, made me furious. AUSTIN WAS NEVER IN TROUBLE! Here I am getting NO sleep thinking that he was being tortured?! Now I'm pretty sure I am gonna kill that bitch!

* * *

I did some impulsive anger shopping to try to get my mind off her. But even when I went to Target, I saw a devil Halloween costume. And that made me think of her.

I sat in the food court looking at my Twitter when I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and a few tables away was Austin and Andrew (Riker, the real one who has his name changed for this story. The one that's really his brother? Yeah Him.) sitting there talking about their Winter tour.

I smile lit up my face. I saw them get up and start walking towards the south end of the mall. I hopped up and ran after him.

"Hey Austin!" I yelled and he turned around instantly with a grin filling his face within seconds.

"Ally!" He called out to me making me smile at how cheesy we looked. I wrapped me arms around him but he just leaned his head down to mine and whispered, "You realized that I didn't cheat on you didn't you."

I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. I had accused him of cheating when he never did. I looked up into his eyes but looked away still embarrassed. But what my eyes saw refilled all the anger in my body. Standing there with an evil grin about 10 yards away, was Amanda.

I couldn't control all the rage I had towards her. Sending me on a wild goose chase for her enjoyment was way over the line of crazy. I pulled away from Austin not noticing his confused look. I walked over to her the anger almost pouring out and when I got to her I screamed

"Wake up, bitch!"

Her evil grin faded into confusion and before she knew what was coming, I threw a punch right at her face making her collapse to the ground hitting her head against the floor, rendering her unconscious.

With one last statement that I was dying to get out was me yelling at her,

"This is NOT Pretty Little Liars!"

I watched her motionless body angrily as a small stream of blood started to trickle from her head, and before I knew it, I was in too deep to explain.

"Ally Dawson, you have said this way to many times to yourself lately, but _what have you_ done?" I thought to myself

* * *

**I worked on this for a while now! I think it turned out pretty well. I'm probably going to update tomorrow because I'll be bored all day. So just review to keep me happy :)**

**I'm not a paid sponsor. I don't promote Converse, i just love them and wear them a lot. I don't sponsor iPhone's or Pretty Little Liars, or Austin and Ally, these are just MY personal preferences even though I own an Android.**

That's all for now. Remember to leave a review for me and Puggaboo27 below! Just do something like

**JocelynJude-**

**Puggaboo-**

**Or something like that.**

LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Jocelyn


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Oh... My... Gosh... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I've been on fanfiction but I haven't been updating and I'm sorry. If anyonewould like to co writer with me that would make the updates go so much faster and make my life so much easier! I know this probably wont be as great or long since its more of a filler chapter, but I'm hoping it won't be to shabby :) **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love you guys for waiting!**

**Jocelyn**

* * *

Ally's POV

I sat in the hospital in silence. Austin couldn't care less about me. He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, making me very uncomfortable. I had punched Amanda, rendering her unconscious. Austin freaked out and ran over to her, people had there phones out recording me. It was terrible. And now, Austin was angry at me and giving me the silent treatment. I guess my plan for makeup sex was a flop now.

Austins pacing was getting on my nerves so much. "Austin stop." I said just loud enough to break the uncomfortable silence.

He turned his head and glared at me. He stopped pacing and walked up to me. "Ally, I'm here because of you." He said coldly, "So shut... the fuck..._up"_ he released his glare and continued pacing more than he did before.

I bit my lip to hold back tears. Austin had never, ever, spoke to me that way. And I couldn't take it. I took my bag and started to dig through it. It took me a while to find all the notes, and pieces of the broken case, but once I did I took time to gather up the courage to interrupt him.

I took my bag and shoved it up on my shoulder. I stood up and walked in front of him

holding my hand up signaling him to stop. To my surprise, he did. Unfortunately he still had an angry look on his face.

I roughly took his hands and dropped the phone pieces and noted in his hands. He stared at me confused.

I had tears silently falling from my face. "Austin, I can't take it." I whispered.

The anger in his eyes was replaced with sadness, "What" He uttered, his voice shaky.

I tilted my head down so I didn't have to look in his eyes. "I'm done" when I said that I heard my voice crack. I'm done for. I turned on my heel and walked out of the hospital before he could say anything else. I walked the rest of the way home in the rain so no one could tell I was crying unless they got up in my face. Thankfully no one did.

* * *

Once I got back to my apartment, I collapsed on my bed crying. I honestly have no idea how long I laid there. But after a while I picked my sorry ass up and dragged myself to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I got dressed in my sad outfit.

So over the years i've accumulated an outfit that i wear when im upset, or just crying a lot. What it is a really baggy Miami Dolphins sweatshirt with looks PINK sweatpants paired with my ruined UGGs which I've had for about 4 years. I looked in the mirror and i looked as bad as I felt.

I regret breaking up with Austin. I was caught up in the moment and i feel extremely dumb. I wish I could take it back so bad.

I walked into the kitchen to get some cookies to pig out on, but lucky me, they were on the top shelf. It seems everything I need is on the top shelf. Dang.

I was walking back to my room when I heard an extremely familiar voice. "You look nice darling"

I whipped my head around to see Austin sitting on the couch with the notes and phone case.

I suddenly had a mix of feelings. Anger, hate, regret, hurt, love.

He got up and slowly and walked over to me never seeming to lose his cool one bit.

I tried to make a break for my room but he grabbed me by the waist before I could move. He made me turn around so he was looking straight into my eyes. "Do you _really _want to do that?" He said softly.

I stood there confused trying to deal with the inside conflicts going on inside me. I raised my hand to slap him but as I went to hit him he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close against his chest.

I looked up and got lost in his eyes. Hazel with just enough brown to make you look twice. But the next thing I did surprised me.

I lifted myself up on my toes and crashed my lips against his sending spark flying throughout my body instantly.

When we pulled away I felt dazed and he had a smile on his face. "So I'm guessing we aren't done?" He questioned

I lifted up my arm and smacked his face then backed away. "That's for telling me to shut the hell up"

He was still in shock about what I just did making me laugh silently. I skipped to my bedroom and stood inside the door waiting until he turned towards me. But when he did, he had a big smirk on his face.

Now _this _is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I am not going to update until I have a co-writer. I know it's upsetting but I think you ALL know where this is going, and I don't feel 'experienced' enough to write one by myself if you know what I mean. So if you're interested PM me or leave a review and i'll message you back!**

**Thank you guys for being so patient for this chapter! I'm filled up with procrastination. I'm so sorry!**

**But I still love you guys!**

**Jocelyn:)**


End file.
